Evolutional Rifts
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: Many people around the world have begun to notice strange things happening, things that shouldn't be possible, why are they happening? Is there a connection? Is it going to turn out to be dangerous? All of these will be answered, rated T for violence and language, may become M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello everyone for those of you who've already read the first chapter of this story, I hope to get the actual next one out soon but... Hey school and life is a bitch so we will see, I will give a more in depth author note next chapter. Go ahead and read.**

Evolutional rifts Chapter one

'An End and a Beginning'

Unknown POV

I closed my eyes as I pushed my back up against the wall, and then I took in a deep breath. I started to think about everything that has happened, and how this could be the end. How it could all end for me today. My mind was frantic and began to wander aimlessly and randomly over everything that I could remember. Eventually my out of control thoughts slowed to a halt when I started to think about evolution. I had never really understood it, or actually believed that we evolved from who-knows-what, it just seemed so farfetched to me. But now, I wasn't so sure about it anymore. These past few months had been truly insane and unbelievable. There were things that happened that I would have never imagined being possible.

As I thought about what I heard, what I saw, and what I did in the last couple of months. My breath caught in my throat when memories of my beautiful girlfriend flashed by. Pain and sadness took hold of me, and it felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces after realizing that I will never see her again. That I won't see her loving smile as I walk through the door, that I won't feel her warm fur against my body, that I won't hear her soft and angelic voice, and that we won't be together anymore. Tears streamed down my face because of this and knowing that she won't have me there for her when she needs me.

Smoke stung my eyes horribly after opening them, and I tried to look through it to see all around me. From what I could see through the smoke, there were glowing white flames dancing throughout the entire room. I didn't understand why the flames were white, but I knew that they were hotter than the normal orange colored flames. The intense heat radiated from the encroaching inferno even though it was not that close to me. Slowly but surely, the fire crawled ever closer. I closed my eyes and went back to thinking about evolution again. I still wasn't exactly sure about why evolution was the way it was or why it changed me like it has, but it did. And now, here I was stuck in this distressing situation. I opened my eyes again and saw that the flames had gotten so close that I knew I only had a few seconds left.

"I love you-" I tried to say, but I was cut short as the white fire reached me, and I shouted out in agony as it rapidly engulfed my body. I realized that this was the end, so I took in one last breath, and accepted the darkness that soon took hold.

Andrew's POV 2 months earlier

I got out of my car after parking it into the large side garage next to the house. I felt tired and stressed out while I was away from home for half of the day. Before I walked to the door of my familiar house, I glanced over to all of the cars that were parked in, what felt like to me, was a mini hangar. Almost all of the vehicles were inside. I could see my cars, Abby's car, and Darryl's truck, but I noticed that Selene's car was not in its spot. I was slightly curious as to where she was because she usually was home from work at around this time. Shrugging my shoulders, I figured that my brother would have a clue to where his girlfriend was. More than likely she was either still at work, or he was with her and they took her car out for a drive somewhere. Not seeing any point on dwelling on the matter further, I continued walking out of the hangar and into the joining two door garage that was connected to the house.

When I walked inside the house from the garage, I placed my shoes on the shoe rack, and headed into the main part of the house. A smile came to my face as I looked around the kitchen and living room with grey painted walls spanning throughout both of the rooms. No one seemed to be downstairs, and the place was silent. I could actually take some time to sit down and think for once. Walking further into the living room, I sat down on the black leather couch that was facing away from the kitchen. Leaning back into the couch, I relaxed my whole body while closing my eyes. I took in a deep breath, the silence and comfort was much needed, and I could feel all the stress and anger slowly get swept away from out of my body as I was more and more content.

Several minutes had passed, and I could feel the fringes of sleep slowly enveloping me, but before it could take me to the land of dreams, I heard someone lightly clear their throat. I was startled by the sudden break in silence. I did not hear anyone come down stairs, let alone hear someone walking around and standing right in front of me. My heart rate picked up slightly from the jolt, and I opened both of my eyes widely as soon as I heard the sound. I quickly looked up to see the person, and saw that it was Abby who had startled me, and she was now standing right in front of me with her arms crossed and with a playful smirk on her face. She was probably laughing silently to herself at my reaction to her sneaking up on me without making a sound. A small grin appeared on my face as I took in her features. Abby in my eyes was breathtaking, just the way her beautiful tan fur looked in the black tank top and black and white shorts was so tantalizing to me. She then came over from where she was standing a moment ago, and sat on my lap wrapping her arms around and hugging me tightly. She then slowly started brushing the fur on my head and the right side of my face with her left paw before kissing me ever so gently on the cheek.

Any tension or stress I had left in my body melted away with her touch. I was a little surprised by her little show of affection, but I too wrapped my arms around her, caressing her in a strong amorous embrace as she loosened her grip around me and leaned into my chest. I softly kissed her just above her brow, and started massaging her back with slow and easy strokes of my paws. The feeling of her warm fur on my body, the smell of her light as well as calming scent, and the closeness of having her in my arms was utter bliss. Abby then lifted her head off of me a few moments later, and then leaned in closer to my face. We kissed passionately, the sheer amount of love and compassion I felt for her emanated off of every kiss and stroke of my paw as I continued to caress her affectionately. She was all that mattered to me in this moment, and there was no one in the world I would rather be with than her. In my mind, she alone was my happiness, and for all I cared, that was all I needed.

This short amount of alone time with her was wonderful; it had been too long since the last time we had done anything like this together. So I savored every second that I could of this tender moment I had alone with her in my embrace. But as always, all good things must come to an end. This is because I could hear someone's footsteps coming down the stairs. Quickly pulling away from kissing Abby, I looked up to see who had interrupted our little moment alone together. I tried to get a better look at who it was descending down the stairs, and as I did, I caught a glimpse of dark brown fur. I instantly knew then that it was my brother Darryl.

Now that he was clearly in sight, I noticed that he was wearing a dark grey T-shirt under a short sleeved white button up shirt that had a few thin black stripes that went straight down the length of it, and a pair of black denim jeans. I was about to say hi to him, but Abby did not care if he was in the house or if he saw us, and pulled me back into another kiss which made me nearly forget that he was here, but like my girlfriend, I did not really care at all if he saw us either. When the kiss was over, I looked over at the stairs to see Darryl standing at the bottom of the steps. He saw us kissing, and was smiling madly while holding up both of his paws to cover his eyes. "I'm not looking, and I totally did not see you two making out on the couch or anything!" He sarcastically exclaimed as he laughed a little.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, and went back to continue kissing Abby. After we broke for air again, I looked at my brother who was now leaning against the back wall with his arms folded across his chest and with one eyebrow raised, waiting for us to acknowledge his presence. "It is good to see you too Darryl. How has your day been?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders," My day has been fine I guess. I have just been working a bit. But I can see that your day looks like it's about to get even better. Maybe you two should continue this in a certain bedroom. Normally I would not mind hearing your uh . . . sensual fun, but it is too distracting while I work, and I really don't want to be thinking about what you two did on the couch while I watch TV later." He replied smiling knowingly and mischievously while winking at us. Again I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah whatever man, where's Selene?" I asked trying to change subjects. "I did not see her car in the hangar, and usually she would have been home a couple of hours ago. Did something come up at work?" I was just curious because if she had to go somewhere, Darryl would normally be with her. So I figured to ask just to make sure things were okay.

"No she is not at work, Selene left out an hour ago to the grocery store to pick some things up for dinner tonight." He answered, and I nodded in understanding.

"That's right, we are having tacos tonight. I really should be getting things ready and prepared for when she gets back."Abby announced as she gave me one last quick kiss before she got up off of me. She then hurried into the kitchen to prepare what she could for dinner in a few hours.

"Well that is the end of our fun and alone time. I was enjoying being with her like that so much too." I thought to myself, feeling the tinge of disappointment filling me as I wished that it could have lasted a bit longer, or that we could have did what my brother said and took it into the bedroom. But it was okay, and Darryl telling me that Selene went to the store had reminded me that I forgot to get something while I was out earlier. Sighing and shaking my head at my forgetfulness, I stood up and grabbed my car keys out of my pocket. Wasting no time, I ran for the garage door to head back through it to go into the hangar. Darryl saw me trying to leave, and questioned me with a hint of confusion in his voice, "Wait Andrew, you just got back home like less than thirty minutes ago. Why are you in such a rush to leave back out again?"

I turned back around to answer him and said, "I forgot to grab a new phone charger because my piece of crap old one broke on me this morning." He nodded in response to my answer, and then waved to me goodbye as he headed on his way to the kitchen to help Abby with preparing dinner. I waved back to him, and then opened the garage door and went out of it to go inside the hangar. Once inside, I saw my 2012 blue Bentley GT and turned it on after I hopped in. I then drove out of the garage and down the road, I was unsure at which store to search first, and just started looking for the nearest Walmart, Bestbuy, or any technology store that may sell the phone charger that I needed.

After several minutes of driving, I arrived at the Future shop that was near by, so I pulled into the parking lot to find a space to park. Once I had found a spot, I got out of the car, and slowly started walking towards the store. Loud rumbles could be heard from thunder in the distance, and I could see the formation of dark clouds filling the sky as I looked up and around the parking lot. I then heard another sound, but unlike the low deep rumblings of thunder, it was a loud screeching noise. I turned my head to look behind me to see what it was, and I kept on walking as I did so. It was just a car on the other side of the parking lot screeching to a halt. It had almost hit another driver who forgot to stop at a stop sign. I turned my head back once my curiosity of what had caused the screeching was satiated, and just continued on my way toward the store's entrance.

When I was almost across the parking lot and at the door, something crashed into me hard on my side and back, knocking me down harshly on the ground. I was writhing in pain on the asphalt from the impact. It took me a few seconds to get over the painful blow, but I managed to stand up, albeit I did so a bit weakly. While holding me side, I felt the sting from the soreness as I pressed on the spot I got hit at. I shook my head and brushed myself off while I was trying to get a grip on my surroundings again. Glancing over to see what had hit me, I see that it was a black car that had knocked me to the ground. There was a red wolf wearing all camouflage that drove it. He sneered at me, and gave me the middle finger. I stuck mine up back at him and yelled, "The feeling is mutual you asshole! You are lucky that I don't have the time to deal with shit like you right now!" I waved him off, not wanting to deal with him at all, and then walked slow and uneasily into the store.

Searching around the store for a bit to see if they had anything else that I might have wanted to get, I walked through the isles and racks for anything that caught my eye, but I did not actually find anything there that I liked at the time. Now tired of not finding anything of interest in the store and figuring that I had wasted enough time looking around, I headed on my way over to the apple section. Fortunately for me though, the pain from getting hit earlier was subsiding, and I did not feel so sore anymore. Being able to move normally again made it that much easier to get around the store. I grabbed an iPhone 5 charger after searching for about thirty seconds when I had made it to the section that it was in, and then went to the counter to checkout. After paying for the charger, I walked back out of the door and headed to my car. While randomly looking around me and up at the ever blackening and sinister looking clouds, I saw the very same black car that the red wolf owned parked a few spots away from my car. Of course, the jerk was in it, but he was looking through a bag filled with things that he bought from the store. I calmly walked through the parking lot to get to my car, not wanting to draw attention and have to deal with that wolf anymore than what I already did. But he noticed me as I unlocked my door and placed my bag inside, and then he got out of his car and started to briskly walk towards me looking irritated and angry about something. When he noticed that I saw him coming my way he yelled at me angrily,

"You should watch where you're walking next time you dipshit! Maybe you should buy some glasses since you can't see a car driving right next to you!" I could not believe the nerve that this guy had; he was the one who hit me. He should be apologizing, not yelling at me and insulting me for something so stupid. The idiot really should be just happy that I was not going to drag him to court for this. I had enough of his crap, and I did not care about what he did. All I wanted to do was to just get in my car and go home.

"Fuck off man! I don't have time to deal with douche bags like you today, okay!" I snapped back at him, and then folded my arms waiting and hoping that he would leave me alone and go back to his car. He scoffed at me in response, and then came closer to me, looking like he was ready to fight for who knows what reason. I stared at him and smirked, feeling confident about the fact that I have had some fighting experience. He on the other hand looked like he could barely hold his own in a brawl.

As I left my car, we circled and stared down each other. The red wolf then threw a wild punch from the right. I barely needed to dodge it, and I jabbed him hard on his right side. He cringed in pain, and threw another punch at me unexpectedly. I was unable to evade his fist this time as he punched me on my side where he hit me earlier with his car. I bit down on my bottom lip, and held my lower back and side from the pain that shot through my body. Trying as hard as I could not to fall to the ground from the intensity of the throbbing pain, I managed to ignore the sharp and almost crippling sensation. I then was able to fake him out, and punched him again on the same side I had earlier, making him nearly double over from the pain. While he was open for a follow up attack, I jabbed him on the left side of his face, causing him to fall to the ground on his back and right side. He tried to get back up, but I smashed him on the side of the head several times with my fist. He staid down on the ground defeated after that.

I watched him trying to weakly sit up, showing no sign that he wanted to continue the pointless fight. "That was a total waste of time, all you had to do was just let me leave, but you had to be a tough guy and start a pointless fight." I groused exasperatedly, the wolf had no right to attack me after his foolish mistake earlier, and now he was just making himself look pathetic. I then glanced around the parking lot for any onlookers, but it was empty. Realizing that I could not just leave him there in the parking lot alone, I rolled my eyes, not liking one bit that I was about to help this guy. But he needed help, and I am not that sort of person to leave someone who was hurt on the street like this. "Come on, I will help you to your car." I said with a disgruntled sigh. I would have rather just hopped back in my car and left, not worrying about this loser, but then I would not be much better than he was, so I would be the better person and do the right thing. I keep my eyes trained on him slightly tense waiting to see what he does.

**A/N how was that? Good? I hope so, continuation next chapter. Thank you apex wolf for editing. See you later guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hello everyone I'm happy to be here but! (And this is a big butt) (I enjoy them that way ;) ) this is not the second chapter of ER as you probably believed, sorry to do that to you. It is the first chapter but split in half because I had people tell me the first chapter was too long which in all honesty it probably was. Now then. Unless your name is country wolf dog (thank you again my friend) you haven't reviewed, I don't demand or beg for reviews but they make me feel good and it lets me know I'm doing well. So please. Review and if your lucky I might eventually turn into a happy little Japanese school girl and act even weirder then I already am O_o but anyway go ahead and read if you wish and see you at the bottom.**

I then waited for what seemed like an hour for him to respond, but the red wolf said absolutely nothing, and continued to silently sit there seeming to contemplate over what I was doing, more then likely unsure if I was being genuine about my offer or not. Eventually he nodded, but his eyes were downcast, probably from guilt or embarrassment. I then helped him stand up on his feet, and we gradually made our way to his car. I opened the door for him, and then he sat down and leaned his head back against his seat taking in a few deep breaths." Hey, do you think that you will be able to drive back home safely?" I asked him just in case he was not able to. I had hit his face pretty hard a few times, and as I looked at him and the blood coming out of the few gashes on his face made by my rings, I could tell that his pride was not the only thing that was really hurting him. He did seem fine for the most part, although he would probably want to take a painkiller later on. The red wolf then slowly nodded his head and barely managed to say a thank you. He then puts the key into the ignition and started his car.

Nodding back to him, I said goodbye and left to my own car. I saw him drive away by the time I started my vehicle, and I stared at my paws as I grab hold of the steering wheel. My paws and the four rings I was wearing had blood on them from the fight. The first one was white gold with a skull embedded in it. The second was a gold one with intricate curving 'S' like designs on it. The third was another gold one, but it had a wolf snarling engraved into it. The fourth and final one was a red gold ring with small spikes on it making it pretty effective in a fight, and probably is the reason why the red wolf had gashes in the first place now that I thought about it. Taking my eyes off of my rings, I grabbed my new charger out of the bag it was in. I plugged it into my car, and then connect it to my phone. "Rack city remix" by Tyga started playing when I clicked shuffle after I selected my music. A smile went across my face as I put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot heading straight for home, hoping to get there before the storm hits.

The return trip back to the house was not long at all, and the traffic was mostly light considering the time of day. But when I was driving down the road just a couple of miles away from home, a Blue car drives through a red light, coming out right in front of me through the intersection I was about to drive past. I had to slam on my breaks so that I would not collide with the car that seemingly came out of nowhere. The tires screeched as I held my foot down on the breaks, and just narrowly missed the other car by a few inches. Thankfully, I was able to keep moving so that the other car behind me had ample room to slow down before it almost rear-ended me and caused an accident.

My heart was racing from the close encounter I just had, and the stress from this and the fight earlier was giving me a headache. I rubbed my forehead as I loosened the death grip I had on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry but I can't take anymore of this bullshit!" I shouted out agitatedly while glaring through my window at the rapidly disappearing blue car to my left. All of these stressful events that happened today had really set me on edge. I was just relieved that I would be at the house in just a few more miles, and did not have to deal with anymore crap for the rest of the day. Keeping that in mind, I calmed a little as that thought helped me to stay focused and alert while I drove towards home.

Dark clouds now hung ominously overhead as the roar of the rumbling thunder got louder, and the flashes of lightning streaking across the sky could be seen not too far in the distance. The wind whipped through the trees and was blowing leaves, paper, and all manner of small debris through the air from everywhere, making me wonder and worried that I may not have had enough time to make it back home before the storm got bad. Luckily there were only a few drops of rain that started to trickle from the heavens when I had made it back home and out of the downpour that would soon arrive.

I pulled into the hangar, and pushed the lock button on my keys once I got out of the car. I saw that Selene's car was back in its spot, and assumed that she had gotten what she had needed at the store. Once I had walked out and into the garage, I knew that I was more than likely right from the smell of the cooked meats that was permeating through the house and the garage. I then opened the door to the house and placed my shoes on the rack after I took them off, and then made my way into the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen, I was somewhat expecting to see Abby to be the first that I saw since she was cooking earlier, but I saw a white furred she wolf instead, it was Selene. She was wearing a black hooded jacket over a white T-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans with fleur-de-lis emblems stitched to the back pants pockets. I walked in further and saw that she was the one who was cooking the food. She had some ground beef in one skillet, and cubed steak in another with both already on the burners, all the while she was seasoning up some chicken for the tacos later on tonight. She smiled, and then waved at me. I too did the same by smiling and waving back to her, and then I walked closer to the edge of the kitchen so that I would not be in her way while she cooked, but could still talk to her face to face. "Hey Selene, I see that you have been working hard, and it smells good in here."I said in a playful tone.

Selene smirked at the comment, and then while shaking her head at me and placing the chicken on a pan, she replied, "I am not slaving over this stove alone I'll have you know, Abby is helping too. She just went up stairs to get her phone since it was ringing. Apparently she thought it might have been you calling her, but from the looks of things, you are not on the phone with her." she said glancing at me, and then she looked out the window in the dinning room adjacent to the kitchen as the rain started falling down even harder in a downpour, and the thunder got louder as the storm drew ever closer. Selene then walked to the window transfixed on the storm that was getting more aggressive by the second." Well at least you made it back in time before the storm had hit us." She said somberly.

Selene was still staring out of the window looking left and right at the rain that was steadily falling from the sky when she mentioned the storm. Then she went back over to the stove to check on the meats after a few seconds. Not a moment later there was a bright flash outside the windows, and a loud boom resonated through the house. Selene yelped and jumped away slightly from being startled by the lightning striking a tree in the woods close by. A few more flashes and loud rumbles resounded, and the lights in the house flickered for only the briefest of moments. "It is starting to get bad out there; I just hope that the power does not go out." She said softly, sounding a little concerned and was trembling a little, but she got over it almost immediately, and went back to tending to the food.

I agreed with her and nodded my head in affirmation, I too walked over to the window like Selene did earlier too see how it looked. The storm did indeed seem to be relentless and harsh, and the wind was picking up even more from the sounds of it colliding with the house with what seemed like nearly gale force speeds."Yes, it is getting really nasty out there, but at least everyone is inside and out of the thunderstorm. All we have to worry about is if there will be a blackout like you said." I stated trying to sound a bit more optimistic than I was. Now wanting to change the subject and talk about anything at all other than water falling from the sky at the moment, I looked straight at Selene again and walked back to the spot I was standing at earlier near the island table. I had figured that asking her how her day was would end up being a good idea since she was pretty busy all day and probably was really tired by now. "So Selene how was your day? They did not work you to death at work did they?" I asked while leaning on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen with eyes fixed on her, waiting for a response.

Selene was turning the fire on low under the beef and steak pans, and then started to stir over and over the chicken breast chunks in another frying pan to make sure that they were cooking all the way through when I asked her this. She shrugged her shoulders, and turned around to face me, "I had a pretty good day actually; there was not too much to do at work today at my job, so I was able to relax mostly and was able to come home early. Once home, I took a short nap and then watched a little bit of the TV, but I remembered that there were some things that we still needed for dinner, so I went to the grocery store to pick them up. I then came back home, and here I am talking to you." She answered smiling and brushing her fur back with her paw.

"Well that's good, and who knows, maybe tomorrow will be another easy day for you." I said chuckling. "Oh and the chicken will start to burn if you keep the fire on high like that, I would turn down the heat if I were you." I indicated by pointing to the smoking pan on the stove.

Selene's eyes went wide realizing that she completely disregarded the food on the stove top when she started talking about work and the store. "Ah crap! . . . No!" She screamed as she hurriedly ran over to turn the burner on a lower heat setting. Fortunately the chicken did not burn, and it was just the pan starting to smoke from the high heat.

I was chuckling at her response to the situation, and could hardly hold myself back from laughing. She too started to laugh after realizing how she reacted. My attention however was drawn away from Selene to the stairs not long after because I could hear someone coming down the steps. Abby came round the corner once she had descended down the stairs, and smiled widely when she saw me, "Hey babe, I did not hear you come in. Welcome back." She said greeting me excitedly and then gave me a kiss. It was almost powerful enough to make me forget about the fight and near car accident earlier, but the dull pain I felt throbbing from my injured side was reminding me of what happened. When the kiss had ended she winked at me, and then walked to the sink and washed her paws. She then opened the refrigerator and took out some tomatoes, hot peppers, garlic, and some other things and placed them onto the opposite side of the island table, and was now facing me. There was a food processor that she probably had taken out when she was helping Selene earlier sitting next to a plate filled with herbs, vegetables, and other ingredients. She then started to place some onions she had already chopped on the plate and the other things one by one into the processor and turned it on. She continued to add things like tomatoes and lime juice to the mixture, turning it into a nice and thick salsa.

I noticed that we did not get to talk much at all earlier today, and I wanted to know how she has been. So I smiled at her, and then leaned in closer once she turned off the machine. I then proceeded to speak with her, inquiring about how her day was. "The salsa is looking great honey, and I can't wait to try it. So, how have you been? I had to leave back out again before we had a chance to really talk earlier."

"Yeah I hope that the salsa turns out good too, I don't think it will be too bad. Maybe I should put something extra to kick it up a notch, just for you. "She smirked and winked at me when she said that. I was a little curious of if she was really going to put something in it, but because of her tone, I figured that she was playing around. She then continued to smile at me while I was musing over if she was going to add something, and I was about to ask her again about her day since she said nothing of it. But before I could, she put the now finished salsa in a bowl, and crossed her arms while she leaned over from the other side of the island facing me, using the table to support her."Now then, you asked me how my day was, right?" she asked coolly and at the same time was furling her right eyebrow. I nodded to her, agreeing that it was indeed the question I had asked her. She unfurled her brow and her smirk from earlier turned into a broad smile. "Well my day was pretty good, not really eventful though. I just had to do some errands, drop a box off at the post office, and got a few things for the washroom. I then came back home and finished doing some small chores. Then when I was done, I got to enjoy the peace and quiet until you came back." She replied in a relaxed manner, sounding contented and at ease.

"Wow, sounds like you had quite a bit to do. It is good to hear that you did not have too much though. At least you got to rest most of the day" I said thoughtfully, happy that she had a pretty peaceful day."We even got to have a little fun together too. We should definitely do things like we did on the couch more often." I remarked in a playful and mischievous tone. I then winked at her while leaning in closer, and we kissed again. It was short lived because she had to finish helping with dinner, but it was just as sweet as any other we had shared before. I could not help but be captivated by her when the kiss had ended, and her smile and cheerfulness was so incredibly infectious. My mood had lightened even more and I felt content just being around and talking to her. Abby just had that aura or air about her; she could lighten any situation, even if there was a raging storm and thunder blaring just outside.

We continued to talk for a while, and I told both Abby and Selene everything that happened at the store with the red wolf. Abby was really concerned when I told her that I was hit by a car. She checked my bruised side, and I cringed when she pressed on it. I reassured her that I would be fine, and they both calmed down when realizing that nothing was fractured or broken. Abby then hugged me tightly; she was still concerned even after knowing that I was okay.

When it was over, Selene and Abby went back to cooking, and I assisted them by setting up the table and getting the other condiments and sauces ready. Darryl came down stairs soon after, and he too joined in getting things ready to eat. Several minutes later all of the food was done, and everything was set and prepared. All of us then sat down at our mahogany dinner table to eat as a family. The tacos were excellent, and Abby's salsa was amazingly good as well. Darryl even made nachos with it. We talked about the events of the day, the storm that was going on even while we were eating, and also about what our plans for the next day may be. We laughed, and were just having a good time eating together. There was nothing special in particular that happened or was spoken of though, but we all had a great time.

When we had finished eating, Darryl volunteered to do the dishes, and I went ahead putting the leftover food and everything else away, as well as taking the garbage out. It did not take long at all to clean up the mess after dinner, so I had no problem helping since the girls did most of the cooking. After we had finished cleaning up the kitchen and dining room, Darryl sat down on the couch facing the TV and went on his laptop, probably working on one of his projects. I decided to join him on the couch and tell him about the incident at the store since I had not earlier. As I sat next to him, I smiled while leaning back and said with a contented sigh; "Well I had an interesting time at the store."

"Why, what happened?" he questioned me with a quizzical expression. He knew something was off by the way I had spoken to him by the look he gave me.

"Well, I got hit by a car when I was almost inside the Future shop store, and I nearly got hit by another one when I was driving back home." I answered him nodding my head and smiling as I did. He then gave me a look of confusion and narrows his eyes on me.

"So you nod and smile about nearly getting seriously injured or killed twice? Wow Andrew just wow, at least you are okay." He said shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head at the way I was acting.

"Well it's better than being angry and worrying about what may or may not have happened. Life is too short to worry about things like that." I said explaining to him honestly. He nodded in agreement, and I see him start smiling trying not to laugh about something. I was confused; he normally did not just randomly start laughing for no reason. "Uh bro, what is so funny?" I asked perplexedly.

"It's you, I am shocked hearing those words come out of your mouth. It is funny to me when you said that." He chuckled for a second, and then his expression turned from cheerful and carefree to a more cool and serious one. "I am proud of you. Usually you get all mad, fiery, and angry. Then while in rage mode, you lash out at whatever it is that ticked you off. I'm happy that you are handling the situation so well and view things this way with a chilled outlook." He said solemnly still looking very serious and cold. I was unsure what to say, part of me wanted slap the back of his head, and the other was happy that he was proud of me, but the serious tone he had so suddenly spoken with was odd. So I just stared at him confusedly without saying a word. He sighed and went back to his normal sarcastic and lighthearted self, "It means that you are maturing Andrew. There is still hope for you yet little brother." He sarcastically remarked with a hearty laugh.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at my brother for that comment he made. "Hey whatever man, you don't have to act so serious and surprised about it you jerk." I retorted back to him. He shrugged again, but still had a huge smile on his face. He dropped the subject after that, and we watched a little bit of TV before the girls came in the room and joined us. We watched a few shows, but I started to feel a little sick during one of the episodes of the show "The Walking Dead". When it had ended, my stomach was feeling even worse. So I checked the clock and saw that it was past ten o'clock. I decide to take a shower to clean myself up a bit, hoping that I would feel better afterwards. "Okay guys I'm going to go take a shower and lay down for a bit. I don't feel so well, and I think that I will just call it a night." I stated as I stood up to head upstairs.

"What is wrong babe? Is your side and back bothering you? Do you need me to get you anything?" Abby asked sounding awfully worried, and her face was showing how truly concerned she was. She then rose up to stand next to me, I had to reassure her, Darryl, and Selene that I was going to be fine.

"Don't worry honey, I just feel sick and nauseated. I will be fine once I get some sleep." I stated calm and reassuringly. Abby looked me in the eyes, her worried expression softened and I could see the relief on her face from hearing me say that. She still told me to call her if I needed anything, and I nodded and said to her that I would. Darryl and Selene too were concerned, but I told them the same thing that I told Abby. I then said goodnight to everyone, and then headed on my way up the stairs while the three of them went back to watching the TV.

A nice hot shower and a good night's sleep probably would do wonders for me is what I thought as I made it to the top of the steps. I was beginning to feel quite woozy as the nauseating feeling increased in strength. All the while I was getting my night clothes out of the dresser drawer once I was in mine and Abby's bedroom. Quickly collecting my clothes, I walked inside the bathroom that was connected to our room, and then took off my clothes and turned on the water in the shower to let it heat up. As I waited for the water to warm up, I stared into the mirror to see if I looked as bad as I felt. I was feeling so light headed and even more nauseated than I had been before when I was at the top of the stairs, and at the same time my anger from earlier in the day started boiling back up inside of me. I saw myself beginning to snarl in the mirror, and then I shook my head trying to calm down before it got worse. I then placed my paws on the edge of the sink and took deep long breaths while closing my eyes for a few moments, trying to calm myself.

My head hung low as I felt once more in control again, but when I opened my eyes, I was confused, amazed, and terrified at seeing that my right paw had changed colors. There was a line going straight down my middle finger to my wrist, with the right side of it the same color as my gold ring, while the left side of my paw was the color of my red gold ring. I was in a daze, and I could hear my heart beat faster while my breathing intensified as I was trying to not freak out at what I was seeing.

Thinking that I was just hallucinating since I did not feel so good, I wiped my eyes and began shaking my right paw vigorously, but the colors stayed the same and did not change back to normal. I then tried to see if I could rub it off, and in doing so I noticed that it had the same sheen and properties as the rings that I was wearing. Still gazing at my strangely colored paw, I realized that the water was still running. So I walked over to the shower, and put my paw under the water, but after scrubbing it with soap under the water for a few minutes, it still would not come off or change back. Getting slightly worried and annoyed, I growled bitterly at not being able to wash it off or change my colors back.

Knowing that getting frustrated was not going to help me solve my problem, I decided that I needed to calm down more and clear my head to think of a way to get my paw back to normal. Figuring that taking the shower was a good place to start calming down to think, I hopped in the shower and began to scrub myself clean with the soothing warm water. While I was getting clean, I tried thinking of calming things to rid myself of the anger, fear, and frustration. I thought of things like a beach that lead out to a bright blue ocean with cool waves crashing against my feet, or a gentle breeze blowing through a copse of trees in a wide and open meadow full of sweet smelling wild flowers, or even the tranquil sound of rain slowly falling from the sky onto the ground like it was now. Thinking of those things did help out a lot, and after I was finished showering and turning off the water, I took another deep breath feeling content once again with all of the negative feelings washed down the drain.

I then looked down at my paw again, hoping that it went back to normal. I smiled feeling incredibly relieved seeing that it was back to my black fur color, and figured that it was just some weird side effect from whatever was causing me to feel nauseous and lightheaded. Now that the bizarre color changing thing that happened to me was over, I took a towel off of the rack and dried off.

To see if any other changes happened to me, I looked in the mirror again, and turned all the way around, paying close attention to make sure that I did not miss a spot on my body that seemed odd or changed. I let out a contented sigh seeing that everything was in order and unchanged, but while I was putting on my night clothes, I suddenly felt awfully drained of energy and extremely tired. So I sluggishly managed to make it to my bed from the bathroom, and collapsed on it feeling the comfort of the mattress sooth and relax me as I laid there sprawled out on it. The nausea and dizziness did not end there however, and I started thinking that maybe someone had done something to me."Yeah someone had to have put drugs or something in my food, that's it. Someone had drugged me. I'm not going crazy." I mumbled quietly to myself as I rested my head down on my pillow and turned over on my side.

There was a part of me that questioned if what had happened in the bathroom with my fur changing was because of me hallucinating from my nausea or not, but if that was not the reason for it, then what caused it? And if it was in fact real, what was it that happened to my paw? But before I could contemplate over these questions and the possibilities, I fell into a deep and restful sleep. However, as I was loosing myself to sleep, I had a feeling that it wasn't over with what happened to me, and that this just may be the beginning of something new and exciting for me.

**A/N hello how was that? Good? Bad? Please say good. Anyway, the reason the real second chapter isn't out is because life has been hectic sort of lately and it's been a bitch, but it's been good too. We might divulge and penetrate deeper into my life next time we speak (so sexual *licks my lips* mmmm delicious) if you haven't noticed yet I'm being really weird and that's because I just woke up from a nap. When this happens I get really weird and touchy, stay away from me in that situation. ( XD) and don't listen to whatever I say that gives you any other idea (come on you know you want it *licks my lips again* ) well I'm gonna go now guys bye, I will attempt to get new hilltop or TZ or this out soon!**


End file.
